The Light Within
by Kurai803
Summary: Celeste lives with her abusive stepmother in London since her parents died, having only "the Great Mouse Detective" movie to look forward to until she is one day sucked in after seeing a shadow on screen and finds a destiny she never even knew about.
1. Celeste's Last Happy Day

**I know that I was supposed towork on not 1,but 2 STORIES! But i watched this movie and couldn't resist. I just add them as I think of new ideas so I wont forget in the future.**

**Well, this is about 14-year old Celeste Baker, who has been living with her abusive aunt, mrs. Galinda Gomez, ever since her parents mysteriously disappeared 8 years and is the outcast in school. She only has a crystal star-shaped necklace from her mother. The only thing she looks forward to everyday is watching her favorite movie "the Great Mouse Detective" which,she watchd with her parents. One day, however, her necklace began to glow one day and got sucked into the movie. She then meets the one, the only, Basil of Baker Street, along with Dr. James Q. Dawson and Olivia Flaversham, and embarks on an adventure of which, Celeste learns about her destiny which she never knew about.**

**This happens AFTER the movie and I will also work on my other two stories besides this one. My most popular one, Sailor Heart, I have to finish the next chapter soon. Well, enjoy!**

***Celeste's Last Happy Day ***

6-year old Celeste Baker, a red head with straight hair to her neck and dazzling, blue eyes. she had spent the day with her parents, William J. Baker and Jane Gomez Baker. her father had spiky, blonde hair and blue eyes while her mother was a red head, but a darker shade than Celeste, and glittering green eyes. the family lived in Florida and had all gone to the beach since it was Celeste's birthday, July 8. they all had a blast and were now heading home to enjoy her birthday cake at home. Celeste was currently looking outside the car window, thinking back on her wonderful day. she was currently remembering her special gift that was recieved at the beach.

**Beach Flashback**

Celeste was building a sand castle (which looked more like a hill with a leaf flag on top) when her mother sat next to her to stare at her little girl working hard on that castle. "how beautiful. it needs something though. it needs someone to look over it." she said as she took something that apparantly had been in her hand. she unfolded her hands to reveal a beautiful, blue star-shaped crystal with a silver chain to hold it. the mother wrapped it around her neck and put the necklace on for her. "this necklace shows that you will protect it always. happy birthday." she said with a smile. "thank you mami! it's so pretty!" Celeste said as she hugged her mom. "mami, i will protect not only the castle, but you and daddy too. i don't ever want to lose you! you're the best parents i can ever ask for!" she said as her father came in just in time to recieve a group hug from his family. "oh, i love you! i will always protect you." Celeste said to her parents.

**End Of Flashback**

Celeste then fingered her necklace while staring out, thinking about her day. when they finally reached the house Celeste hopped off and ran to the white door, her parents following behind. her dad opened the door and allowed them to come inside. they each cut a slice a the chocolate birthday cake and watched "the Great Mouse Detective" they were at the scene of the clock battle when Celeste fell asleep, so she was carried to bed. then the parents went to the finish the movie cause they like the movie too (you're never too old for a cartoon movie) and then the movie ended. however, when the movie ended, it didn't go to the credits. instead it went to the area of Ratigan's evil lair. then, they weren't expecting what happened next. they were each grabbed by the neck from a pair of strong, hairy arms and were being chocked by claws and were soon dragged inside, both screaming and gasping for air. Celeste woke up from her parent's screaming and ran to the room. when she reached the room, she only saw the credits of the movie and drops of blood on the floor. seeing the blood drops, Celeste ran to the house phone and called the police to report her parents missing. a couple of minutes later the police came and investigated.

until they were to be found, Celeste had to live with her aunt, who lived all the way in London, so she had to travel by plane to get there. years later, the police reported that the bodies were never found and were reported dead. Celeste cried a river when she heard the news from America and now had to permanently live with her aunt, who abused her verbally and physically ever since she moved in. years passed, and Celeste grew into a 14-year old girl, who is an outcast at school for being smart and having missing parents.

**Me: well, that is chapter one. chapter two will be about the present and where the story really begins.**

**Celeste: HEY PPL!**

**Me: GAH! when'd you get in here?**

**Celeste: just now. wanted to say hey to the people in the world. IS THAT SO WRONG?**

**Me: *sweatdrops* no, but you're aunt will kill you when she realizes that you aren't doing your chores.**

**Galinda: CELESTE! WHY AREN'T YOU DOING YOUR CHORES? GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE NOW!**

**Celeste: (frightened) when do i get to leave and get sucked in the T.V.?**

**Me: next chapter**

**Celeste: well, HURRY UP!**

**Me: (looks at viewers) oh, right, sorry ppl for ignoring. i'm planning on doin this and the aunt will leave once Celeste gets sucked in. i also recieve presents if you want to give any to me, Celeste, or anybody else. i got this idea from another author cause i thought it was funny.**

**Celeste: oh, WE DON'T OWN THE MOVIE BTW, SO DON'T SUE!**

**Me: yeah, i only own Celeste**

**Celeste: *sweatdrops* gonna ignore that. well, review ppl and hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Celeste's Final Day

**Me: I'm back! now, this is about her present life and how she gets sucked in n everything. so, dont own movie, not OC, review, bla bla bla, Enjoy!**

**Celeste: what, no presents?**

**Me: i'm gonna start that in chapter 3. i really wanted to get the 1st 2 over and done with. Enjoy!**

***Final Day in the Present***

14-year old Celeste Baker, a red head with dazzling blue eyes and hair in a high ponytail. she is wearing her high school uniform, which is a blue shirt over a white one, a blue plaid skirt, closed shoes, and white, high socks that ended a little below her knees. she wore glasses now due to watching movies for so long and held scratches around her arms and legs due to too much abusement from her horrible, brown haired aunt, Galinda. she has smacked, puched, kicked, insulted, and has done whatever you can imagine as abusive since she thought of Celeste as a waste and as someone who will never accomplish anything. Celeste had also been cyberbullied on Facebook by her arch-enemy (besides Galinda) named Brittany Tiffany Alfonso. today was the annivarsary of the disappearance of Cleleste's parents a.k.a, her birthday. ever since the incident, she had never really celebrated her b-day due to the sorrow of the day.

she was now currently waking up in her lime green room filled with Sherlock holme and mystery decorations around her room, her bookshelf filled with Sherlock Holmes and The Great Mouse Detective books and movies. she also had a Basil, Olivia, and Dr. Dawson plushie on her bed. she had looked at the time and realized that it was 7:30. "FUDGE I'M LATE!" she said as she got dressed in her uniform, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair in a high ponytail, had put her glasses on, and grabbed her bag and headed for the door, ignoring her Aunt's calls for breakfast. she ran out the door and ran to school. "fudge, i'm late, i'm late, i'm late!" she kept repeating until she saw her school in the distance. she checked her lime green watch and saw that she only had 1 minute left. "fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge, FUDGE!" she yelled as she then saw a skateboard some kid had. she jumped on it as the kid yelled "HEY!" and she replied "I'LL GIVE IT BACK!" and then she reached the school in no time. she ran to the door and ran to her classroom, making it in no less than 10 seconds. as soon as she sat down, the bell rang, signaling the day began.

***At Lunch***

she had gone through the 1st 4 classes and was now at lunch. she had gotten her lunch (mystery meat, ew!) and looked for a seat. she found an empty one and went to take it, only to have Brittany and her posse take it. "sorry, seat taken, geek." she said as the group laughed. she went to go find another table, only to have every person in a seat be 'saving' it for a friend. she ended up sitting on the floor, alone, next to the trash can. big mistake. when they were about to leave, Brittany 'accidentally' dumped her food on Celeste. "oops, sorry." she said with a snicker. usually, Celeste would have talked back, but today was the cursed day, so she wasn't in the mood. "what's wrong with you? why won't you fight back? you thinking about your dear parents?" she asked, making Celeste wince at the mention of her parents. "you know, has it occured to you that they may have left because they didn't care for you anymore? nobody wants you here, so why don't you disappear then?" she said as she left with a disusted look. Celeste's reaction was to throw her food out and run to the bathroom. she washed herself and changed clothes (she had an extra pair in her book bag just incase if this happened) and stared at herself in the mirror. when she was younger, she would see a cheerful girl, ready to protect her family, ready to take on anything since she had their love. but now, she only saw a weak, spineless teen with no faith, no hope, no love. no one loved her and no one cared. when this finally hit her head, she began to cry in front of her reflection. then, she heard a voice.

"you are weak" Celeste turned to see where it came from, but saw no one. the voice continued "you have no one to love. no one cares about you. why don't you let darkness seep within you. that's all you are, darkness. you don't have any light withyou. that last piece of light left on that day. your shimmer of light is gone, your parents are gone, you have NOTHING!" Celeste held her throbbing head, feeling the pain come in her already scarred heart. the voice kept going on about having nothing left and such until the bell rang, knocking Celeste out of her trance, her running to 5th period. she thought _this is wierd. i only hear that voice in my nightmares. how come i heard it now?_. she had been having wierd nightmares lately about many things. it would start with her parents alone in the room on that day. she would call out to them, but they wouldn't here and wthe scene would disappear. then, a pair of thick, furry arms with sharp claws reached for her neck, trying to choke her. when he was close to reaching, however, she would wake up.

anyway, Celeste finished her periods and the day was finally over. she had gotten through the school doors and was gonna walk home, only to bump into Brittany and her posse. Brittany said "hey, look, it's four eyes." she said as her posse laughed. "well, fudge you Brittany." Celeste said. " and what's up with that? i mean, why don't you curse? i mean, what's wrong with cursing every once in a while? you're such a little girl." she said as she left with her posse to wherever jerks like her go to. she definitely knew how to bring you down. Celeste was not taught to curse when i was little. she was always called a little girl for that and was always picked on. people would tell her "just say it, no one's watching." or "come on, just say it once." and always got annoyed like that. so, she went home as usual .

***Back at Home***

Celeste returned home after an eternal, gloomy walk home. Aunt Galinda walked to Celeste and slapped her so hard that she fell down to the ground. "WHY DID YOU IGNORE ME THIS MORNING? i call you this morning so you can wash the dishes and just run past me. next time, LISTEN TO ME! GOT IT?" she yelled, fire in her eyes. "y-yes ma'am." Celeste said as she slowly walked to her room, holding her cheek as if it will ease the pain. she went upstairs and did her homework. then, she ate dinner downstairs and came back up to watch her favorite movie, the Great Mouse Detective. "finally." she said as she fingered her necklace that her mother gave her at the beach long ago. she turned on the VCR, placed the tape inside, and waited. the screen changed and 'London 1897' had appeared on the screen. but then, the worst seemed to happen. the screen didn't seem to move. at first, Celeste waited to see if it would work, but then ran to the VCR and tried to fix it. then, the screen went to Ratigan's evil lair, which seemed odd. from the beginning to that weird wine song the bad guys sing. all of a sudden, she saw Ratigan on screen, her staring to see what he would do. then, the unimaginable happened. his arms actually got out of the screen and reached for her neck. Celeste tried to back away, but was grabbed by the neck and was forcefully pulled in. after she went in, she seemed to black out due to lack of oxygen from Ratigan's strong grip.\

**Me: well, this is it. chapter 2. hope you enjoyed. about that cursing argument, i wanted to add a little me personality to my OC and i don't curse, so i added that to her. i also wear glasses like her, but get called Harry Potter and not in a bully kind of way. **

**Ratigan: *barges through door forcefully* Hello World!**

**Me: what the hell are YOU DOING IN HERE? YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED!**

**Ratigan: well, Celeste is passed out due to some, uh, 'technical difficulties' heh heh**

**Me: great, joy. well, i dont own movie, only OC (who is apparently KNOCKED OUT!) well, at least Ratigan won't sing-**

**Ratigan: GOODBYE, SO SOON,AND ISN'T THIS A CRIME.**

**Me: YES IT IS A FUDGING CRIME YOU, YOU, don't curse, don't curse. GGGGGEEEEEEETTTTTTTT OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT! *pushes Ratigan, who is still singing, out of room* whew. thank god, i can hear again. well, bye.**


	3. Celeste's life changed

**Me: hey world out there! chapter 3 is out at last! oh, and Pancaked gave me advice about how to improve my story, which i thank. but, if there are any grammar errors in the 1st 2 chapters, it's because i typed those in my mom's laptop, not mine, and her keyboard is very hard to type with, i mean VERY HARD. and another viewer commented on my OC of a aunt. i agree, i hate that aunt too viewer. whoever reviews my stories now gets a treat to enjoy. so, Pancaked and the other viewer get BROWNIES! enjoy. you already know about what i don't and do own and all that stuff. well, enjoy.**

**Ratigan: goodbye, so soon, and isn't this a cri-**

***get's smacked with frying pan by author***

**Me: hey, i came prepared this time. enjoy!**

***Celeste's Life Changed***

"ugh" Celeste groaned as she began to get up, holding her head in pain. she slowly got up to see her surroundings, which looked ike a room fit for royalty to her. the room had a chandelier, a throne, pink curtains everywhere (Celeste hated how there was so much PINK), a gold harp, and even a white fountain filled with wine. she was so shocked at the elegance of the room that she didn't realize what happened to her, until she lifted her hand out of her head. when she did, she didn't see a hand, but more like a paw, a _mouse paw! _"what the-" she said without finishing as she then ruffled her hair to find no ponytail, but auburn fur on her head, just like her hands. she gripped her head since she couldn't believe this, but touched only to, round, soft items. it was her _ears!_ she then became bewildered as the dreaded thought crossed her mind. she looked back to find a furry tail, mainly a mouses tail. she ran to the fountain to see her human reflection, only to find a human sized, auburn colored _mouse! "_WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME!" she questioned, twirling to see her tail. "this can't be happening, it can't be!" "oh, but it is my dear." she recognized that voice and loathed it for so long. she turned around to see none other than Ratigan. "welcome to my lair, little girl. i hope you are enjoying your stay." he said with that fake innocent voice of his. "your- you're Ratigan!" Celeste stated.

"yes, i see you know me. well, i'm not really surprised after what _she _told me." he said and in the shadows someone appeared. the mouse was definitely female with auburn hair just liker hers, but no bangs covering her left eye. she wore a simple black shirt with black pants. her eyes were a icy cold blue, seeming to stare down into Celeste's soul. as she stared, she said in a low, sexy kind of female voice. "hello, my name is Trinity and don't you forget that. now that i have introduced myself, hand over your necklace." and she took her hand out, waiting for the chain to be given. Celeste fingered with her necklace, thinking how her parents gave it to her and wondered which was more important: her chain or her life. "i will never give it to you. this is all i have left of my parents." Celeste replied in a strong, harsh voice. Trinity walked up to Celeste, pinned her down to the floor before she could react and gave her a hard blow in the gut. Celeste gasped for air as it was sucked out of her. Trinity got up and stared at the puny girl who was currently on the floor, holding on to her gut."hmph, she's just like her father. very well then, Ratigan, take her to the dungeon and force that chain off her." said Trinity, walking away and leaving Celeste with Ratigan.

"well, you heard her, follow me and i won't have to cause any injuries on you." said Ratigan, as he grabbed Celeste by the wrist,tied her hands together with some rope he had that she never seemed to notice, and dragged her away from the wine-smelling lair. as he was dragged, Celeste happened to see Ratigan stopping for a second to see if anyone as seen and/or suspected them. Celeste found this as an opportunity to escape, considering she was grabbed in a perfect position for her plan. while looking away, Ratigan did not expect to feel a sudden sharp pain in the *ahem* personal area as Celeste kneed him there (ooohhh that's gonna hurt) and immediately let go the rope prison to hold his *ahem again* personal area, letting Celeste go free, not even chasing her due to the pain.

Celeste ran as fast as she can, getting away from the Rat that held her prisoner. she was tired and had a feeling she was no longer being chased, but she still ran, for fear that something or someone worse appeared (we know who she means, right? if you don't, then i'll say it in comments below). she kept running blindly around, not even knowing where she was going until it had started to rain. Celeste ran to the nearest shelter, which was a cardboard box in an alleyway. she sat there and gasped, trying to slow her breathing. she had many thoughts rushing through her head. one particular flashback stood out though. "_hmph, just like her father." _how did she know her father? he hasn't been found along with mother for years by now? he's gone, they both are! _aren't they?_

_**i've been thinking about making shorter chapters, but not so much as to rush through the story. i just don't want to drag it either, you know? so anyways, about the comment, if you don't get it by now, the person Celeste was thinking of as worse was none other than Trinity, my evil OC. also, i've been thinking, instead of rewarding reviewers for reading, i can do that AND play 2 little games called "1000 WAYS TO ANNOY RATIGAN AND TRINITY!" and "1000 WAYS TO STOP RATIGAN'S SINGING SESSIONS!" idk how, but also, my font got bigger when typing this, so can anyone tell me how to shrink this so i can fix it? thank you whoever decides to help. so, hope you enjoyed it.**  
><em> 


	4. Celeste's meeting, greetings and singing

**Me: YAY FINALLY CHAPTER 4 IS OUT! GOMENASAI FOR TAKING SO LONG! if you read my currently updated profile, you wopuld know that i have started Gifted classes and have gotten ALOT of homework since then. also the procrastinating part, but whatever. so in this chapter, Celeste finds shelter in a box and is found pretty much the same way Olivia was found in the movie. then she meets the gang and- wait, you should read the chapter to find out more. and so sorry if this annoys you (it annoys me way more than you, ok) but *sigh* i do not own The Great Mouse Detective, Basil, Olivia, Disney, etc. ok *sob* enj-joy the s-show! *cries since she does not own disney co. or movies* **

**Ratigan: Goodbye, so so-**

**Me:*continues to cry***

**Ratigan: ... this is no fun. she isn't annoyed, poopie. don't you own Celeste and Trinity though?**

**Me: yeah *sob* that's true. *gets up, suddenly cheerful* your absoluetly right! here's a pie as a thank you! *hands pie to Ratigan***

**Ratigan: OH BOY, PIE! GOOD BYE, SO SOON ... *continues to sing as he leaves. explosion is heard as sparks fly out of hall Ratigan just went to.**

**Me: pie bomb. awesome. *snickers* ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Chapter 4: Celeste's Greetings, Meetings, and Singing**

It was probably 1 in the morning and Celeste was still sitting in the soaked cardboard box as she gazed at the now drizzling, starry sky, dazed of what that woman, Trinity, had said to her. _just liker her father, just like her father, just like her father ... _the scene, those 4 simple words, had dug up into Celeste's confused, sorrowful heart. "i don't get it. how can any of this be real. is this some kind of dream?" she asked herself as she pinched herself to see if she was asleep, just having another one of those nightmares only to wake up in her room back home, to look forward to another moment of watching "the Great Mouse Detective", to say that this dream only occured from watching the movie too much, but not caring and watching it again and again. nothing. she was still there, in her miniature mouse form, out in the cold, drizzling night, still being hunted down by Ratigan and the one person that had saved his life, Trinity.

After the pinch, Celeste came back to reality and realized just how tired she was. she then took another glance around the area of where the box was, of where she was. from the familiar surroundings, Celeste could tell this was the exact same box where Olivia had cried into, where Major Dr. David Q. Dawson had found her alone, lost in this huge city known as London of 1898. Celeste could no longer hold in all the pain she held for years and wept,for the disappearance of her parents,for the abuse received from her only relative left,for the bullying at school,for the reoccurring nightmares at home, and now for the part of being kidnapped by the one villain she had seen over and over again on a screen, falling to his doom, still being alive and hunting her down, wept for everything. when she thought over the many problems in her life, she suddenly realized it, a connection. since she was to fearful at the time, she didn't notice how Trinity sounded exactly like the voice that spoke in her nightmares, the voice that spoke in the bathroom earlier. "so, she was the one who spoke in those dreams." those dreams, they were visions ... of my past, _the scene of her disappearing parents,_ ... of my future, _the_ _scene of the hands reaching to choke her, _everything.

Celeste couldn't believe this. Trinity had been speaking to her for so long, only to be thought as a figment of her dream, a fantasy. but no, she is as real as she gets and same goes for Ratigan as well, and all the other characters in this movie. throughout this entire conversation in her head, she hadn't noticed how she went back to sobbing, crying for everything happening to her. she also didn't notice how a certain Doctor had been passing by, on his way to his best friend and partner in crime's house, hearing her sobbing. this doctor, confused of where the noise was coming from, went towards the cardboard box to find a teen mouse, crying, head on knees, hiding her face. "oh my! are you alright miss?" he asked as he went to kneel down next to her. Celeste looked up to see the kind, warm hearted doctor that had been helping her favorite character in the movie, Dr. David Q. Dawson, staring at her with his gentle, dark eyes (then again, in the movie, all mice had dark eyes). "i-*sob* i'm fine. i'm just *sob* lonely Dr. Daw-" she clapped her hands onto her mouth. _fudge, i almost said his name without him telling me! i hope he didn't notice! _"sorry, your name is ..." she tried to cover it up, fast. blinking in confusion for a second, he reached his hand out and said "Dr. David Q. Dawson, but you may call me Dr. Dawson, or David if you like." he said with a small, hidden smile under his mustache as he and Celeste shook hands.

"so, what are you doing out here, where is your home?" he asked. she froze for a moment, bangs hiding her eyes like in an anime. _should i tell him? he would think of me as insane if i told him. hey, i'm from another world in the future where your part of a movie and got sucked in, only to be chased by Trinity and Ratigan. did i mention that Ratigan is still alive? that he survived the fall at the Big Ben that night of the Queen's Jubilee..._

"i have no home." _that was true. _"i have no family." _also true. _" i have been running away from the pain of what happened, trying to avoid it." _most definitely true. _"i have no where to go." she finished as she began to feel the tears come back. Dr. Dawson noticed this and cried out "oh no no no no, don't cry. what about you come with me? that way you can have shelter, food, and also some ice for that bruise on your cheek. let's go miss ..." he said as he was heading out, only to turn towards her for a name. she realized this as she stood up and said "Celeste. call me Celeste." she said as she followed Dr. Dawson to take a ride on a human carriage. as they rode, Celeste remembered what Dr. Dawson had said in the box. _... and also some ice for that bruise on your cheek... _she felt her cheek and felt a slight bump, wincing when contacting it due to the pain. this bruise ... this was where i was slapped ... by my only relative left ... my abusive Aunt. why didn't i see this before? oh well, probably from the fear.

after what seemed like an eternal drive, we finally arrived at the one house Celeste would fangirl over, if not being next to Dr. Dawson, the house of Sherlock Holmes, unbeknownst to him that his house also holds the great mouse detective, Basil of Baker Street. the 2 hopped off as they paced to the door (remember, it's drizzling) Dr. Dawson knocked on the door and in a few moments, Mrs. Judson came out, holding a dusting pan in one hand, the doorknob on the other. "why, hello Mr. Dawson, Basil is expecting you." she exclaimed cheerfully. "oh Mrs. Judson, i told you, call me David, and i brought a visitor with me. come over Celeste." Celeste stepped forward and revealed herself to Mrs. Judson, who immediately almost had a spasm attack at her appearance. "oh my sweetie! your all soaked to the bone! come in, come in and let me dry those clothes of yours!" she said as she took Celeste to change while her clothes changed.

after finishing changing, Celeste now wore a midnight blue sleeveless shirt with a high neck, a brown coat that reached to her thighs, brown, khaki capris (Mrs. Judson tried to make me wear a dress or skirt, but i strictly refused!), midnight blue gloves (was supposed to be worn only on cold days, but cut of the fingers so i can feel, so now it's finger less, and wearable wherever i go), my usual sneakers replaced with comfortable black flats, and was handed a satchel that matched my shirt and gloves, midnight blue (i didn't think they had this in 1897! sweet!). Mrs. Judson said how this used to be hers when she was my age, that i could keep it. i thanked her kindly as she went to deal with some crumpets she had baked. while she was busy in the kitchen and Dr. Dawson assisted her, i walked around the house and simply admired everything. _me, Celeste Baker, am currently walking through the house of my favorite mouse detective in HISTORY! !_ now that she wasn't being chased, her fangirliness finally came out as she began to squeal and admire the many tools Basil had and all the pictures, everything. she would've admired for longer, had she not bumped into something, tripping and falling on top of it.

Celeste opened her eyes after the fall to see what she had tripped over, only to find a slender, young, all too familiar face for her. she had tripped over the great detective of Baker Street, the great mouse detective himself, Basil of Baker Street. and to add the icing to the cake, she was on top of him in a position we all know that makes this awkward for a girl and boy. Celeste noticed this and blushed furiously, Basil doing the same. she quickly jumped off, apologizing like crazy to her idol, the one person she looked up to (even though she thought of him as fake at first). "i'm so sorry! i didn't mean to, i was just looking around and i didn't notice you at all! i swear! i did not mean to do that! i'm so sorry! "Celeste said in one long, but quick breath as she helped him back to his feet. he simply dusted his outfit off and stared at her for a moment, allowing her to see his blush disappearing, before asking "who are you and what are you doing in my household?" he asked, straightening his tie. "oh, i'm sorry. i didn't inrtoduce myself, my name is Celeste, Celeste Baker. i was brought here by Dr. Dawson for shelter." she replied as the tinglies from the fall disappeared. "oh, well then if you are a friend of Dr. Dawson's, then you are welcome to stay here in my household for shelter." he said as he called Dawson to enter the room. the lad began their own little conversation as Celeste looked around the room. she would stare at the chemical kits, the portraits, the newspaper hanging, claiming when Basil and Dr. Dawson were knighted by the Queen after saving the Jubilee and stopping Ratigan of his horrible pla-

wait, Ratigan is still out there, i forgot about that. he and Trinity are hunting me down now as we speak. Ratigan would probably want revenge on Basil and hurt him. or worse.

she had to get away from Basil, from Dr. Dawson, from those who stopped Ratigan last time. with her near, he will get the opportunity to do just that. she had to leave ... tonight.

"so, Celeste, tell us about yourself. you seem awfully quite there. is something wrong?" asked Basil as he gave his and David's attention to Celeste. she was snapped out of her trance and wondered. _should i tell him? should i let him know of Ratigan's reappearance? he would then ask what he wants from me and how i got here, and i would have to explain about me being in another universe and everything. would he even believe me? _"Miss Baker?" asked Dr. Dawson as they observed Celeste's thoughtful expression. she looked back up to them and said "nothing's wrong. i'm fine. and i am from somewhere not near from this city. i like to travel, but then something happened and i ... just have alot to think about right now." _that lie was partially true. _"well *ahem* if you ever need someone to talk to, Dr. Dawson and i will be here." said Basil as he went to sit with her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, warm smile showing.

his hand felt so hot, yet at the same time so comforting. i didn't want him to let go. sadly though, he did as Dr. Dawson went to sat his farewells to Mrs. Judson and Basil. "it was nice meeting you Celeste." he exclaimed as he headed for the door. Mrs. Judson had headed to her chambers to end the night for her, leaving Basil to sit there, staring into the fire and Celeste staring at him. luckily, he didn't notice. she just stared at his slender, yet handsom face, his well-made body, and into his beautiful, blue eyes. _wow, i never noticed how he acutally looked until now. he is actually kinda cute ... ok, so he's way past cute. he also actually cares about me, he shows me how it is when someone actually cares. so does David, but Basil has just ... a unique kind of trait for that. also, that touch, those feelings, what was that? why did i feel so warm in his touch?_ while she thought this, she didn't notice how Basil had left until she saw that he was actually gone. _oh, he left. probably to bed._ as she was on her way to sleep on the couch, she heard footsteps as she closed her eyes. she opened them to find Basil, standing in front of her, violin at place.

she just stared at him as he stared back, blue eyes in contact to blue eyes. a silence was placed, until Basil spoke. "i wanted to show you something." and he began to play. the melody was sweet, gentle, yet at the same time powerful, beautiful. the melody also seemed ... sad. as if it was saying something. was it confusion, doubt? i couldn't tell. i only knew that it was a sorrowful melody, filled with beauty. after a long time of playing, he finally finished, a sad look on his face. i couldn't help but applaud. "bravo Basil! that was amazing!" i said as i continued to clap. "my, thank you very much, Miss Baker." he said as he sat down in his usual spot, the chair. "do you think you can play some more?" she asked. "well, if you insist, Miss Baker." he replied. "Celeste." Celeste corrected. "whatever." said Basil as he once again played the beautiful melody. after a while of playing, lyrics suddenly formed on her head and before you know it, she began to sing.

**I'm standing on a bridge**

**I'm waiting in the dark**

**I thought that you'd be here by now**

Basil noticed her singing immediately and stared at her as she sang to his violin.

**There's nothing but the rain**

**No footsteps on the ground**

**I'm listening but there's no sound**

Celeste began to think of her parents, of the times when she was younger, waiting for them to return, hug her, kiss her, care for her, love her. she also rememebred that she waited ... to fufill her promise to protect them. but alas, they never came home.

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**

**Won't somebody come take me home?**

Basil stared into her open, blue eyes as it stared off into space, her own little world. he couldn't help but see ... pain, hurt, no love.

**It's a damn cold night**

Basil jumped, but did not stop as he noticed that it began to pour and lightning began to strike, striking when she said thatl ine.

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you take me by the hand?**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But i, i'm with you**

**I'm with you**

**I'm looking for a place**

**I'm searching for your face**

**Is anybody here i know?**

**Cause nothing's going right**

**And everything's a mess**

**And no one likes to be alone**

Celeste soon began to think of those she lived with currently. her aunt, the kids at school, all mocking, shoving, bringing her down. she remebered how she would wait for a face, her mom, dad, anybody, who would show an ounce of care, of love. that face was never to be found. throughout most of her life, she was utterly and bitterly alone.

**Isn't anyone trying to find me**

**Won't somebody come take me home**

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you take me by the hand?**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are **

**But i, i'm with you**

**I'm with you**

**Oh, why is everything so confusing**

she suddenly thought of her nightmares, of Trinity, of Ratigan, of the reason for her being here. she didn't even know that. all this confusion, the same nightmare over and over again, the voice filling her with negative emotion, with misery, why she was dragged here to begin with, the villains plan of Celeste ... of what Trinity had said about her father, her missing father.

**Maybe i'm just out of my mind**

maybe i am crazy. maybe this is just some sick/awesome fantasy and i will wake in my bed ... no ... this is all too real.

**yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**yea eeee yeah yeah**

Celeste didn't notice due to her singing, but she had began to cry, tears falling down, pain being slipped down her cheeks onto her lap, Basil noticing perfectly, and feeling sympathy and the need to comfort her.

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you take me by the hand?**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't known who you are **

**But i, i'm with you, oh**

at these very lines, she thought of Basil, of Dr. Dawson, of Mrs. Judson, of everyone here who accepted her so easily. they had only met her today, Basil being the one to bump into me in our embarrassing greeting. yet, they let her stay. they gave her shelter, care for her. i may only know them from the movies and not much physically, but i'm with them. they took my hand and took me in their care.

**I'm with you, i'm with you**

Basil placed his violin next to the fire place and sat next to the weeping girl, hands covering her face now. he tried to comfort her and placed his arm around her, only for her to go and weep on his chest, though he didn't mind. "oh Celeste ..." he was about to say more when he was interrupted. "thank you Basil! thank you so much for letting me stay here, for actually caring about me. back home, everyone hates my guts! *sob* they either taunt me or actually give me a hard blow! over there, i'm not wanted, but here, it's like i just met you today and all of a sudden i'm already treated like i've known you for years!" she bursted out, still crying. Basil, who was shocked at how people can do such things to someone like her, had asked "everyone ... even your parents?" she shook her head and looked up, tears brimming her ocean blue eyes. "both of my parents are gone! when i was little, they just disappeared! i never found out what happened and i grew up without them, living a loenly life where everyone hates me!" she said as she continued to cry.

Basil then hugged her back as to comfort her. "don't worry Celeste, your here now. no one will ever do such a thing here." he said with bitter in his voice, angry at how someone can be treated like this. _i know, this is how you are in the movie, caring about others _thought Celeste as she hugged back. they had stayed like that until Celeste fell asleep in Basil's arms. "i think it's time for you and your angelic voice to rest, Celeste." he said as he carried her off to a bedroom that was reserved for visitors, but now for her. as he put her down in bed and left her room, he thought aloud "she didn't thnk i would let her sleep on the couch now, did she?" and he went to his own bed, falling into slumber.

ME: YAY CHAPTER 4 IS DONE! I WANT TO THANK THE FOLLOWING FOR REVIEWING ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER:

sorceress of the nile: OMG! THAT WAS HILIOUS! poor Ratigan. he got hit with a frying pan and kneed in the um, private area. good job. keep this up.

ME: why thank you Sorceress and now your prize *drumroll* you get ... a Ratigan plushie life size! coming with a pranking kit, including my very personal frying pan used to smack him! congrats! SO, i hope you enjoy-

Ratigan: good bye, so soon and isn't this a cri- what are you doing Kurai?

ME: *summons out lightsaber from thin air* using the force *swings hard at Ratigan, forcing him out of room* alright, got that dealed with. REVIEW PPL AND KEEP READING!

p.s. sorry if Basil is out of character! i just wanna try something! also, ppl give me ideas!


	5. Celeste's Morning

**ME: OMG FINALLY I AM BACK BABY! YEAH! ok, i am SO FREAKIN SORRY for making you guys wait so long. *sniffles and sobs* i have let u all down and have kept u waiting for TOO LONG! NOW MY DEARS, CHAPTER 5 HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! i am also very sorry for losing inspiration on writing this story! REALLY! but now i have gained my inspiration back and am ready! also, i still need ideas on how to attack Ratigan when he**

**RATIGAN: GOODBYE SO SOON AND ISN'T THIS A CRI-*uses tazor that magically appeared from no where and electrifies him* *sizzles***

**ME: sings that stupid song ... again ... *sweatdrops* anyway i also want to say quickly that i thank ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND WILL NOW GIVE EVERYONE FREE RAINBOWS AND BUTTERFLIES AND UNICORNS AND FREE PLUSHIE DOLLS OF YOUR FAVORITE GMD CHARACTER! YAY! *i only own Celeste, that is it and i will not be repeating this in other chapters when i say I DO NOT OWN GMD NOR DISNEY!***

**Chapter 5: Celeste's Morning**

*Celeste POV*

i stirred as i began to wake up from what could have possibly been the best sleep i've had since my parents' disappearance. i slowly opened my eyes to see that i was no longer on the couch, but in a very, VERY comfy bed. i don't remember walking to my bed last night. i only remember singing while Basil played his violin (and very sweetly may i add) and then i cried into his arms until ... i ...fell ... asleep ... uuuuuuhhhhhhhh!

right now, my mind was completely blank for i had fallen asleep in the arms of the almighty mouse detective, Basil. at this thought, i immediately blushed and froze in place. i must have been there for at least 15 minutes, thinking about that over and over again until i heard Ms. Judson call me. "Celeste! breakfast is ready! time to get up!" i slowly got out of bed and changed into my outfit. once i freshened up, i walked to the room where i saw Ms. Judson going crazy with cooking breakfast. there were pans all over the stove filled with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and such as well as toast toasting in the toaster, empty glasses and full cartons of orange juice and milk and ...

she was going absolutely crazy. she ran back and forth, hair in a messy bun, gray strands all over her sweet, stressed out face. i couldn't stand to see Ms. Judson like this and went to her aid. "Ms. Judson, let me aid you with this morning's breakfast. " i said as i went to deal with the eggs while Ms. Judson went to the empty glasses. " oh no darling, i couldn't leave you with this burden, i can do this alone. " she replied. " no Ms. Judson, i wouldn't mind to assist you with this. it wouldn't be a burden at all, honest. back home, i had learned how to cook many recipes. if you want, i can even show you some of my recipes if you like. " i said as i used the spatula to keep the fried egg from getting stuck to the pan. "well, if you don't mind. thank you deary. only me and Basil live here you see and Basil is usually busy with solving cases and with his chemistry mumbo jumbo. " she said as she filled the glasses and took the toast out of the toaster. " oh my. well, since i'm staying here, why don't i help you with meals and cleaning and such. " i replied as i flipped the pancakes that were cooking. "oh really darling, would you? oh my, that would be splendid! thank you. " she said as she began to serve the now finished food on plates. " no problem. " i said as i did the same, sweating my butt off from all that heat. by the time we finished in the kitchen, we served the food on the table to see Basil sitting, waiting for breakfast.

" Good morning ladies. " said Basil as he stared at Ms. Judson, then me, then the food, then back at me. " good morning Basil " replied Ms. Judson as she placed the food on the table. i, on the other hand, did not reply as i noticed Basil staring at me with those gorgeous green eyes of his. they are even more beautiful in real life then in the mov-

wait a minute! why did i think that?

*Basil POV*

i had just woken up from my slumber to a lot of racket. knowing that the noise is coming from Ms. Judson, that meant that breakfast would be ready soon. so i freshened up and got dressed as usual just like any other day.

well, maybe not exactly like any other day.

i kept thinking about last night, when i played my violin and Celeste had sang that sorrowful song with her sweet voice. even though i barely knew her, i somehow felt close to her already and i couldn't stop thinking about her. i mean, come on we just met yesterday and i can't stop thinking about her sweet voice, her sleeping figure, her smooth auburn hair, those shimmering,blue eyes of he-

GAH! i got to stop thinking about this girl! come on i just met her yesterday, i barely know her at all! maybe i just felt pity for her, especially after last night's episode where she just blurted all of that! maybe ... i need to stop thinking about this and go get breakfast.

*at the breakfast table, still Basil POV*

i came down to be greeted by a stressed, yet happy Ms. Judson and a very sweaty Celeste Baker. i was shocked to see Celeste up and ready assisting Ms. Judson, glancing from Judson to Celeste to the food and then back to Celeste. i greeted them with a good morning as Ms. Judson greeted me back. i had been keeping my stare unintentionally, which she noticed, causing her to blush. i saw them all sit down and soon enough we all began eating breakfast.

*Celeste POV*

after breakfast, i have offered to wash the dishes, which Ms. Judson did not argue with. after the dishes, i went the the main room to see Ms. Judson sewing and Basil using his chemistry set. i just stood for a few seconds until Basil had cried out. " confound it! Ms. Judson i will be going to receieve some much needed materials for my experiment. " Basil said as he grabbed his coat. "oh, why don't you take Celeste out while you're at it. you can show her around a little on your way. " she said, not once taking her eye off her sewing job. " what? i'm sorry but i'm afraid i won't have time for- " " oh Basil, she needs to look around, know where her surroundings are at. i'm sure you don't mind right deary? " Ms. Judson asked Celeste, who was caught by surprise. "me, well i .. um ... i don't, but- " " then it's settled, go with Basil to look around. take a tour with him. " she said as she went back to her work. "what, but she, but you-gah! Fine Celeste come on, we haven't got all day!" Basil said as he stomped out of the house.

oh great, i just got Basil mad, maybe i should have agreed to stay, maybe- "oh don't worry about him deary, he just has a little of a nasty attitude, but he will get over it. " said Ms. Judson, who was staring at Celeste. " oh, o-okay" "COME ON, I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!" Basil yelled outside, still in a bad mood. "COMING! got to go, see you later Ms. Judson! " i yelled as i ran outside, not noticing Ms. Judson's smile that emerged on her face. "oh, those two lovebirds. "

**Me: YEAH! I FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 5! HUZZAH! and now i can have relax a little for now since i updated. hope you enjoyed chapter 5. i know it's not much, but i like what i did. i think a breakfast scene was much needed and this was what came to mind. remember to give ideas on this story and on how to shut Ratigan's mouth. oh don't worry, he's still knocked ou-**

**Ratigan: GOOD BYE, SO SOON, AND ISN'T THIS A CRIME!**

**Me: GAH, SHUT THE HECK UP YOU FREAKIN RAT!**

**Ratigan: i. Am. Not! A! RAT! (transforms into wild, crazy, insane, blodd thirsty rat form)**

**Me: 0.0 RUN AWAY! AAAAHHHHH! (runs into bus) ONE TRIP TO FIJI STAT! oh and thank you for those who have been so kind and patient enough to wait so freakin long on this. GOODBYE!**


End file.
